


What Are You Doing Here?

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Logan is mentioned - Freeform, Superhero Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Janus, Villain Morality | Patton Sanders, morally gray patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: The Snake realizes that Blue Heart isn't a stranger, after all.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	What Are You Doing Here?

The rivalry between Blue Heart and The Snake was not your average hero/villain rivalry. For one, there were no ridiculously long monologues- The Snake’s power to force others to be quiet put an end to monologuing fairly quickly. For another, Blue Heart looked more like a hero than he did a villain, and Snake the other way around. 

Blue Heart had the ability to feel the emotions of others, which although didn’t sound like a villainous skill, allowed Blue Heart to taunt with terrifying accuracy, poking at all insecurities he could find. Not to mention his enhanced strength, which coupled with emotional manipulation, made him a ferocious opponent for Janus. 

Janus, known publicly as The Snake, did not consider himself a hero- no, a vigilante was a much more accurate definition. With no trust in the government or justice systems, when he discovered his powers of lie detecting, rapid regeneration, and the ability to make others stop talking, decided to take things into his own hands. 

Working his way up from stopping streetside robberies or murders to stopping bank robberies or other felonies, he suddenly found himself in conflict with other powered individuals. And that was the reason he was currently locked in a battle with Blue Heart. 

“Pulling your punches? Going soft, aren’t you?” Blue Heart taunted, a grin behind his gray mask. 

“Sorry, I thought you couldn’t take it. But I know better now!” Janus replied, swinging his fist into Blue Heart’s stomach, who fell backwards with an ‘ooph!’

Blue Heart scrabbled backwards as Janus approached with the intent to stop him. But Blue Heart just smirked and flipped off the ledge of the rooftop. 

Janus gasped and looked over the edge to see the villain parkouring down the fire escape, the stolen artwork under his arm. 

Blue Heart saw him staring and gave a mocking wave. Janus just growled and began to make his way down the building to the alleyway where he left his bag of clothes. He knew there would be no catching Blue Heart today. 

Once out of his superhero outfit, a skintight black suit with a yellow wask, Janus jogged back to his apartment, a cover story already formulating for his roommate. Patton had been a good friend of his for a long time, having met in freshman year of high school and becoming friends over their agreed view of how shitty the American government was. Thankfully Janus wouldn’t have to explain the various cuts and bruises he got in fights with Blue Heart, as they were already healing up, thanks to his heightened regeneration. However, he would have to explain where he had been. 

He unlocked the door to his apartment, and was surprised to see that it was empty. Patton was usually home by now! He had texted Janus that he was going over to his boyfriend’s house, but he probably would have texted if he had planned on staying the night. 

Oh well, he had the tv to himself now! Janus fell asleep with Netflix in the background, only waking up when he heard Patton come back.    
“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Was their only conversation as Patton turned on the shower and went to bed. 

A week later, Janus sprints out of college class to where Blue Heart was reported to be doing another museum robbery. Janus briefly wondered what kind of man Blue Heart was, to keep robbing museums and stealing art and pottery. 

He stopped in an alleyway to throw on his suit and mask, then ran across the rooftops to find Blue Heart waiting for him. 

“I was wondering when you would show up. A little late, aren’t you? What took you so long?”

“None of your business, that’s what,” Janus replied. There was truth in Blue Heart’s statement- he really had been wondering where Janus was.

“Touchy. Now are we going to fight, or are you going to let me just walk off with this?”

Blue Heart held up what he had taken- a ceramic vase painted with geometric patterns. He set it down and stood in a fighting stance.

Janus ran towards Blue Heart and planted a kick onto his chest. Blue Heart retaliated with a fist to Janus’s jaw. It became a flurry of jabs and punches, interrupted only by the occasional attempted backfist. 

Janus finally triumphed by getting a hit to Blue Heart’s temple. He fell backwards, and Janus watched, open mouthed, as Blue Heart’s mask fell off as if in slow motion. The gray cloth came undone from his head and fell to the rooftop, and Janus could only gasp as he saw who was behind the mask, behind the museum robberies, behind Janus waking up sore.

“Patton?”

“I can explain- wait. Janus?”

They shared a look of confusion until Janus finally clicked what had happened. 

“ _ You’re _ Blue Heart?!” Janus shouted at the same time Patton yelled, “ _ You’re _ The Snake?”

Janus sat on the building ledge and began to contemplate what kind of life choices he had made that led him to finding out that his roommate was a super villain. 

“What are you doing here?” Janus asked after a minute. “Stealing from a museum?”

“This vase isn’t theirs,” Patton began to explain. “It was stolen. Did you know that?”

“No,” Janus replied. “How did you?”

“You know my boyfriend? Logan? He knows about this. About me. He helped me plan all the museum stuff.”

“What do you do with it? The artwork, the vases….?”

Patton gave a small smile. “I can’t tell you that.”

Janus rolls his eyes. “The police are coming. You’d better leave.”

“What? You’re not going to try and arrest me or something?”

“No. But when you get back to the apartment, we’re going to have a talk. A long talk.”

“Fair enough,” Patton picked up the vase and began to leap away as the sirens grew louder. 

There was something to be said that the two of them had managed to hide their alter egos from each other for so long. Truth be told, Janus was extremely curious as to what Patton was doing. But he’d likely found out later. Or, of course, not at all.

How had he been fighting Patton all the time and not even realizing? How had he not sensed a lie when his roommate said that he was just clumsy as an explanation for odd bruises or broken objects around the apartment. 

How had he never noticed? 

How had he truly never realized he had been fighting his friend this whole time?


End file.
